We propose to use MRM to observe the sequential physical changes that take place within a butterfly chrysalis as the caterpillar transforms into an adult butterfly. The plastic-like 1" by 3/4" chrysalis will be imaged at least 4 times during the 10 day development period at room temperature. The first sequence will be made just before the adult butterfly emerges. Some of the things we are curious about are: 1) does the caterpillar liquefy within the chrysalis and then reassemble as a butterfly? 2) what happens when wings, eyes, proboscis, and legs form within the chrysalis? 3) do internal organs of the caterpillar reappear in the adult butterfly/ The graphic information produced from this proposed research will add to the overall knowledge of butterfly metamorphosis and will shed light on the frequently asked question: "How can the butterfly develop from something so completely morphologically different as the caterpillar?" The information resulting from the research will be presented as a scientific paper and will be included in videos and other educational media about the Monarch. After this initial effort, we shall seek additional funding for other research on butterfly metamorphosis using MRM technology.